einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Einsteinian Roulette Wiki
Welcome to the Einsteinian Roulette Wiki This is the Einsteinian Roulette wiki, a centralized community-driven repository aiming to collect all the information about this forum game in one place. The game itself is finally finished after over four years of wild gaming. HOWEVER, there is a new fangame in the works that takes place in the same universe. The links and info directly below are about this new game. If you were searching for the 'old' frontpage, just scroll down. The old content from the front page has been placed under the new info. Mission information * Mission Synopsis Here you find information about current and past missions. * Current Mission Information on the current mission. If you have questions about your objectives or are looking for a map of the area, look here. Game mechanics and in-game information * Armory List of all the weapons, gadgets and items one can buy * Stats and Skills Information about the different stats 'n skills, as well as the things they are used for. * Yanshi Information about the ship as well as the various services provided Background/worldbuilding information * United Worlds of Man Your masters. * Xenos Alien races we know about. * World History Familiarize yourself with true history. Old wiki frontpage The game in its current form is finished. The epilogue was posted here. This is a work in progress, so any help or input is appreciated. Remember, the more complete this wiki becomes, the less you'll have to search later! Just adding general text is fine, but if you want to add new categories or change the structure of the wiki, hop over to the Community page (found on top of the page) and click the Discussion tab so you can propose it to the rest of the community. It could be a good idea to read Guidelines for Editing before editing. If you don't know where to start, a good place to look would be the Wanted Pages. You can usually find players hanging out in cytu.be or on IRC (also accessible via Web Client ). Nowadays, people mostly use the IRC channel. Discussion is real-time and not always directly ER-related. Logs for the IRC chat can be found here: https://abbradar.net/erlogs/ Main pages Mission information * Mission Synopsis Here you find information about past missions. * Current Mission Information Information on the current mission. If you have questions about your objectives or are looking for a map of the area, look here. * Team Fund Mission fund for arming newbies and wiki jobs to earn tokens. Game mechanics and in-game information * Armory List of all the weapons, gadgets and items one can buy * Player Market A list of items and jobs currently available from other players * Stats and Skills Information about the different stats 'n skills, as well as the things they are used for. * Character Index List of all player characters, living and dead, along with basic information about them and links to in-depth profiles. * Paracelsus' Sword Information about the ship as well as the various services provided * Hephaestus Information about our forge world * Nyars boxes List of items bought from Nyars * The War Effort Information about the various assets against the UWM * Artifact Data information on the various artifacts recovered on missions * Auxiliary Tools List of all software, both publicly available and purchasable * Tinker Information about tinker, including tips and useful know-how * Green Storm AI Overlord Mind Control programs and you Background/worldbuilding information * Allied Revolutionary Movement The saviors of mankind! * United Worlds of Man The enemy! * Xenos Alien races we know about. * World History Familiarize yourself with true history. * Non Player Characters Information about NPCs on board the ship. * The HMRC Pantheon Information about the official religion of the HMRC/ARM and its deities * Notable Events Einsteinian Roulette's major "incidents". Misc * Fanart * Fan games * Page of Mysteries A list of mysteries that have appeared in Einsteinian Roulette, many of which have distressing implications. * The Doctor's Cipher A cipher provided by Piecewise, which likely contains very interesting knowledge. The first person to solve the cipher will get paid. * Limbo Where the dead people go. Supposedly, anyway. Mostly used for testing new Piecewise game systems. * ARMISTICE VR Training Program Training Program for ARM NPC guerrillas. Not actually usable by PCs (or, well, you could, but ~89% of it is abstracted away, so...) * ER Talk Links to ER Talks and transcripts. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse